Les avantages d'une jupe un peu courte
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Le Tardis apparaît dans le Faucun Millenium après qu'il ait quitté l'Étoile de la mort après le sacrifice d'Obi Wan . Petit délire avec Solo, Leia, Chewbacca, Luke, 6PO, Tenth et Rose... et une mini-jupe.


**Récit : Et si le Tardis allait dans cette « galaxie très, très lointaine » que Georges Lucas a trouvée en 1977?**

**Justification : petit délire consécutif à une vilaine attaque d'influenza**

**Bonne lecture!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Pourquoi est-ce que le Tardis fait un bruit de mixer cassé?, demanda Rose en arrivant dans le poste de contrôle. Elle se frottait l'épaule avec une grimace, car les bonds anormaux l'avaient projetée assez durement contre le mur. Deux fois.

- Gnu va gnien, 'ose, dit une voix étouffée sous le grillage de plancher.

Rose marqua un temps d'arrêt : deux Converses battaient l'air et le pantalon était retroussé jusqu'au mollet. Jolis mollets, d'ailleurs. Le reste du Docteur était enfoncé, tête en bas, dans le mécanisme compliqué du moteur et… de tous les autres trucs mécaniques, finalement.

- Docteur?

Il cracha les fils qu'il avait coincés entre ses dents et remonta dans le grésillement électronique du harnais qu'il avait bouclé autour de sa taille.

- Il y a une trappe d'accès, lui rappela Rose avec un sourire.

- Oui, mais… ehm… Je… j'ai peut-être échappé mon tournevis et… eh bien… il a peut-être roulé sous le grillage. Et dans ce petit coin et…

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- OK, OK, il était peut-être bien activé à ce moment-là, mais… Tout va bien aller. Je l'ai retrouvé. Là, tu vois?

Le Tardis fit une embardée et Rose tomba directement dans les bras du Docteur, toujours suspendu. Ils se balancèrent comme dans un hamac en plein tempête, puis le Docteur parvint à basculer un levier du bout du pied et força l'atterrissage.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Je ne sais pas. On dirait… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si… On devrait peut-être repartir…

- Pardon?

- Je plaisantais, fit le Docteur en se décrochant du harnais.

Rose et lui atterrirent souplement sur le grillage. La jeune femme ajusta sa jupe (pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'entêtait à porter un truc aussi court?) tandis que le Docteur enfilait son habituel manteau marron et rangeait, non sans un regard de reproche au petit outil, son tournevis dans sa poche habituelle.

Le Tardis était planté au beau milieu d'un corridor.

- Station spatiale. Non, vaisseau. Je sens les moteurs, expliqua le Docteur. Mais il y a truc de pas tout à fait normal.

- Et cette odeur… Musquée… On dirait… Un animal. Un gros animal.

Un concert de grognements les fit sursauter et le Docteur se plaça immédiatement devant Rose.

Il y a avait un humanoïde de deux mètres, couvert de longs poils bruns et marrons et ils les menaçaient d'une sorte d'arbalète moderne résolument pas amicale.

- Hello, fit le Docteur avec un sourire poli. Désolés d'avoir atterri ici à l'improviste. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal.

- Juste de passage, confirma Rose.

- Awwagra greuuuuuuuhuuu!

- Pardon? Pourriez-vous répéter? Oui, je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Huuruuur guu.

- Oooookay. Rose, vous comprenez ce qu'il dit?

- Vous êtes celui qui comprend tous les langages de l'univers, non?

- Eh bien, oui, mais…

- Chewy, si tu veux faire des blagues…, fit une voix résolument masculine provenant de l'autre bout du corridor.

En apercevant le Docteur et Rose, il les mit aussitôt en jour : « Qui êtes-vous? ».

- Le Docteur. Et elle, c'est Rose. Ne tirez pas, nous ne sommes pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

L'homme faisait un peu penser au capitaine Jack Harkness, songea Rose. Il sortait son arme rapidement, se déplaçait comme si le monde entier était un terrain de jeu et il la regardait comme si ses vêtements pouvaient devenir subitement transparents (le truc avec les jupes un peu courtes devait faire son effet sur lui aussi).

- Comment êtes-vous montés à bord? Et ce truc bleu, c'est quoi?

- Oh, c'est… Ehm… Nous sommes arrivés par hasard. Et nous sommes désolés d'empiéter sur le pont de votre vaisseau.

- Nous sommes en plein hyperespace, rien ne peut monter à bord d'un vaisseau en hyperespace. Qu'en dites-vous, Princesse, ce sont des Impériaux?

Une jeune femme, vingt ans à tout casser, se porta à ses côtés et les toisa. La tâche était plutôt difficile vu sa petite taille, néanmoins, elle était impressionnante. Et peut-être un peu ridicule avec les deux espèces de brioches collés sur son crâne. Rose réalisa avec un temps de retard que la chevelure avait été soigneusement coiffée ainsi. Soigneusement ridicule. Et impressionnante.

Le Docteur examina la nouvelle venue qui lui arrivait à peine à la moitié de la poitrine. La robe était jolie : blanche et toute simple. Peu pratique pour courir toutefois et bien trop longue. Quand est-ce que les filles comprendraient qu'il était possible de porter quelque chose qui n'était ni trop long ni trop court. Il retint un soupir.

- Faites-vous partie de la Rébellion?, demanda la petite femme.

- Évidemment qu'ils vont répondre oui, grogna l'homme en échangeant un regard complice avec la montagne de poils qui grommela son assentiment.

- Ehm… la Rébellion?, fit le Docteur.

- Ouais, je pensais bien, fit l'homme. Z'avez le même air cinglé et idéaliste. C'est une cause perdue, ajouta-t-il en crachant.

- Non, non, non, c'était une question, protesta le Docteur en faisant la moue devant le crachat (pour un peu, c'était ses Converse qui y goûtaient).

- C'est quoi, la Rébellion, renchérit Rose.

Le trio sembla estomaqué. Les deux humains échangèrent un regard et l'homme haussa les épaules et rengaina son arme.

- C'est votre problème, mon cœur. Je peux les enfermer quelque part ou les zigouiller proprement, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'Impériaux. À ma connaissance, ils n'engagent pas de danseuses de french cancan.

Alors il avait noté la jupe, pensa le Docteur avec un fantôme de sourire. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Espèce de gros balourd, nous sommes n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, s'écria la petite femme.

- Gniiiiiiiurg awwaawrgnurrr.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?, demanda la petite femme.

- Que l'uniforme rayé n'est pas de mise chez les Impériaux.

- Excusez, fit poliment le Docteur en essayant d'oublier la remarque sur son veston, mais votre ami, il appartient à quelle espèce au juste?

- C'est un Wookie. Vous n'en avez jamais vus?

- Non, dit Rose. On dirait un ours en peluche.

L'ours en peluche montra les dents et agita son arbalète. Rose recula : « Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. J'aime bien les ours en peluche. Et les Wookies. ».

- T'énerve pas, Chewie. Alors, ma mignonne, vous arrivez d'où? Et pourquoi vous traînez avec ce grand type osseux?

- Je ne suis pas si osseux que ça, protesta le Docteur.

- Vous insultez systématiquement les gens ou c'est une façon de démontrer votre manque de savoir-vivre, rétorqua la petite femme.

- Que Son Altesse m'excuse, fit-il en singeant une courbette. Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça. Il faut rejoindre votre damnée planète avant qu'on nous rattrape. J'm'appelle Yan Solo. Pour le moment, vous êtes les bienvenus à bord du Faucon Millenium. Ah. Et elle, c'est la princesse Leia Organa.

- Sénatrice, corrigea la jeune femme. Le titre de princesse est honorifique, celui de sénatrice est pratique.

- Va pour le côté pratique, dit le Docteur.

- Gnignugnuwawaron warewagnuuuhu.

- Chewbbacca dit que vous n'êtes pas humain, traduisit une voix métallique. Puis-je me permettre, messire, de vous demander à quelle espèce vous appartenez?

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la salle des machines, Bâton d'or, grogna Yan Solo.

- R2 n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour réparer les circuits. Par contre, mon aide est tout à fait indiquée dans les rapports humains. Et comme nos invités semblent avoir besoin de mes compétences, je suis volontaire pour leur servir d'interprète.

- Merci… euh Bâton d'or.

- C'est votre vrai nom, demanda Rose.

- Ma désignation est Z6PO, mais le capitaine Solo semble prendre un malin plaisir à…

- La ferme, Bâton d'or. Si tu veux te rendre utile, tu n'as qu'à les conduire à Luke. Ça lui changera les idées et lui fera oublier que le vieux est mort.

- Quel vieux?, fit le Docteur.

- Oh, son parrain, son professeur, quelque chose comme ça. Et si vous voulez vraiment être sympa, ne lui parler par de la Force et de ce genre de trucs.

- Et… ehm… faites comme si j'étais complètement débile, mais… C'est quoi, la Force?

- La Force lie toute chose dans l'univers, répondit calmement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ceux qui ont le don peuvent la sentir, l'utiliser, la manipuler. La Force est toute puissante.

Ça devait être Luke.

- Aaah. D'accord.

Il se pencha vers Rose et murmura que le jeune homme souffrait probablement d'un sérieux choc postraumatique.

- Eh bien, nous allons y a aller, dit le Docteur. Merci pour tout, c'était tout à fait charmant.

- Pardon, mais aller où? Nous sommes toujours en hyperespace. Et Yan refusera probablement de faire un détour sur une autre planète. Notre destination est Yavin IV.

- Pardon? Yavin IV?

- Géante rouge, un tas de lunes.

- Connaît pas, fit le Docteur entre ses dents.

Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas connaître alors ça lui portait légèrement sur les nerfs. Et les environs n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux. Et puis d'abord, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le Wookie. Il ne connaissait même pas les Wookies alors que les autres agissaient comme si c'était une espèce très répandue. Bizarre.

C'était comme s'ils étaient tombés dans un univers alternatif. Est-ce que l'incident avec son tournevis sonique pouvait avoir eu de telles conséquences?

- Tu sais, commenta Rose, ça me semble familier.

- Quoi donc?

- Tout ça. Les Wookies, le Faucon Millenium.

- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait t'être familier? Chaque fois que tu as quitté la Terre, c'était avec moi et je me serais rendu compte si on avait croisé un nounours de deux mètres, crois-moi!

- C'est bien ça, le problème. Je pense que j'ai vu ça à la télé.

- Pardon?

- Je n'étais pas fan de science-fiction, mais il y avait ces films… tu sais… un truc américain avec une musique de fanfare… Je ne me rappelle plus comment ça s'appelle.

- On ne peut pas être tombé dans un film, Rose. Le Tardis ne peut pas… Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait… Ce serait très improbable… pour ne pas dire impossible.

- Tu aime l'impossible, fit Rose en souriant.

- Ça oui!

Et il rayonnait de joie.

- N'empêche, je crois que nous devrions partir. Je ne me vois pas très bien être impliqué dans une guerre.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa jupe.

- Et encore moins t'entraîner dans les conditions actuelles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les conditions actuelles?

- Elles sont un peu courtes, fit-il avec un reniflement.

Mais ça lui faisait de jolies jambes et il dû retenir un sourire. Au fond, il n'était pas contre les mini-jupes dans certaines circonstances. Est-ce que ce capitaine Solo n'avait pas été un peu plus charmant devant cet étalage de… de bons sentiments?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser en ne nous trouvant plus à bord?

- On s'en fiche. Ils ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ils refermèrent la porte du Tardis.

- Tu as vu la coiffure bizarre de la sénatrice? On aurait dit des viennoiseries.

- Oh, je connais une petite boulangerie qui en fabrique. Ça te tente? C'est à deux minutes d'ici. 1683, Vienne. Promis, deux minutes. Nous allons goûter à la toute première viennoiserie.

- Docteur…

- Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que Vienne était envahie par les Turcs en 1683?

Leur rire ne parvint pas à masquer le sifflement du moteur du Tardis.

- Qui c'était, demanda Luke.

- Je sais pas, mais ils ont eu le bon goût de décamper comme ils étaient venus, grommela Yan. J'aurais pas dit non si la fille avait voulu rester…

Chewbacca grogna un commentaire et Yan traduisit : « C'est le genre à aimer les problèmes. »


End file.
